SN Rock
by Dark-Hearted-PyroX3
Summary: Yoai Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, and Shuigetsu are the members of a famous band. The lead singer Sasuke meets an adorably mysterious blonde before one of their concerts.  contains multiple yoai parts.  contains SasuNaru, ItaDei, maybe JuSui
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi**

I slipped on a tattered shirt and buckled my belts. I look over to see Sasuke struggling with his skinny jeans.

"ugh! Some help please Itachi?" he yelled aggravated

"of course Sasuke-kun" I smiled walking over helping him pull them up.

He sighed "thank you" and buttoned them.

"heh well… y'know….." I smiled

"don't go there Nii-san!" he flipped

"oh alright" I smile picking up my guitar case.

"mhm….." he murmured, putting on an immense load of eyeliner.

I picked up the car keys.

"hey no! put those down!" he flipped turning to me "your not totaling my car again Itachi!" he snatched the keys from my hand.

"awwwwwweeee~!" I whined "oh alright it is your car"

"well if you'd stop drinking coffee for 5 sec. to actually get your license, you could be driving your own car and stop mooching off of me!" he glared at me.

"well im sorry" I pout, picking up my coffee cup.

"mhm sure you are" he slips on his leather jacket and opens the door.

I follow him to the door and out of the hotel room, happily sipping my coffee.

"y'know it'll be a shame to leave this hotel, I really like this one" I pout

"the next one we go to is suppose to be practically mansion like" Sasuke says and smiles.

"you'd like that, huh Sasuke?" I smile "it'll match your attitude" he hits my shoulder violently.

"you're an asshole!" he rolls his eyes

I smile "now we just need to find you a princess, prince Sasuke" I say fancily, earning another blow to the shoulder.

"the reason im not in a relationship is because unlike you, anyone I date cant travel with us, so shaddup!" he sighs getting in the car.

I quickly put my guitar in the backseat and climbed in the passengers side, taking a sip of my coffee.

"have you even asked any of them if they would?"

"no, I never felt that long term connection with them"

"do you mean sex?" I ask

"no! Itachi you know damn well I've never had sex with anyone I've ever dated!" he sighs "I guess I never fell truthfully in love with the people I've dated"

"well its good you know that, so you don't stay with someone you hate out of sympathy for them"

He nods parking outside the club.

"welp lets head in and set up" he smiles getting out and I follow.

Dei sees us walk in and runs up to me.

"Ita-kun!" he hugs me tightly

"hey baby" I kiss his forehead

"your finally here" he smiles

Shuigetsu walks up "finally, now come help us set up you lazies!" he smirks.

"mmkay…." Sasuke goes in to set his microphone up and connect it to the speakers.

"sorry but we should help set up, we'll have fun later, kay?" I smile and he nods. Dei went and sat at his keyboard playing with the keys.

Shuigetsu went to his drums and yelled.

"hey Sasuke! Itachi! Lets practice" he grinned

"hn? Alright" we said almost in unison, and we glared at each other.

"oh crap! My guitar! I ran outside. A chorus of angry "hurry up Itachi!" sounded behind me.

I unlocked the car quickly and grabbed my guitar case, quickly locking the door running inside.

"hurry and hook up Itachi we only have an hour to practice!" Shuigetsu yelled.

"im going, im going!" I connect my guitar to the amplifier. "okay guys! Lets gooo-" I get cut off by an echo from a knock on the clubs door.

"ugh I'll handle this…." Sasuke gets up, and walks to the door.

Ch. 1

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics means thoughts._

**Sasuke**

I walked to the door slightly annoyed at the practice time we were loosing. I yank open the door, and freeze.A short, spiky blonde haired boy stands outside wearing an orange tee-shirt and blue jeans. He was about my age, had bright blue eyes and whisker like markings on his cheeks. I smiled slightly, wondering if he was a fan, and came here an hour early by fate. My heart fluttered slightly as he looked up at me and blushed.

_Hes so innocent and adorable._

I thought watching as he fiddled with the base of his shirt.

"yes?" I smiled kindly

"uh….." he blushed more "a man came out a moment ago and dropped these" he held out his small delicate hands, inside them were my car keys.

"oh" I smiled, gently taking the keys "my brother dropped these, thank you for picking them up" I watched the kid and violently chucked the keys at Itachi without turning.

"owwww!" he whined "that hurt!"

I ignored him and smiled at the blonde boy.

"whats your name?" I asked kindly.

After a moment of looking shocked, he stuttered adorably.

"u-uh….N-Naruto…." he looked into my eyes

"cute name" I smile, ruffling his hair "so… Naru…" I watched to make sure he didn't mind the nickname, he just watched me cutely.

"are you coming to our concert tonight?" I smiled

"uh…. how much is it?" he bites his lip nervously

"hm…. For you?" I smiled, seeing his stressed expression "free" I grinned.

"really?" he looked up at me.

"yeah ill let you in no charge, I mean you found our keys and returned them it's the least we could do" I smiled

_Gosh hes so adorable_

"that seems like a really big reward for finding your keys…" he said sadly.

"well what if its just because I want you to be there…" I said truthfully

"well if you really want me to come…I will…. For you." he smiled adorably.

"awesome" I smiled "meet us backstage afterwards too, kay? So I know you came" I said smiling and giving him a backstage pass.

"I'll inform the man at the door to let you in, whats your last name?"

"uh…. Uzumaki" he bowed

"hm Naruto Uzumaki" smiles "cool name, Naru"

"thanks" he blushes "well I-I should go…" he turned

"I'll be back later!" he skips off and I watch him turn the corner, before heading inside.

"sooooo? What was that about Sasuke!" Itachi asked mockingly

"you like that kid don't you?" he smirked.

"yeah I do"

"y'know the clubs not going to be happy with you giving out free access" Shuigetsu crosses his arms and stares at me.

"hey calm down im going to pay the club don't worry, it'll be fine"

"I don't know why you even care" he walks off grumpily.

"what the hells his problem?" I stare after him

"hm I dunno!" Itachi shrugs and goes to the stage "NOW LETS PRACTICE!" he says cheerfully.

Ch. 2

**End**


End file.
